


Andrew Gets Neil Some Flowers (The Tag Reads "Fuck You")

by Anathennadevice



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allergies, Asphyxiation, Communication Failure, Explicit Language, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Past Violence, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathennadevice/pseuds/Anathennadevice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Nicky has some flowers. Andrew tries to be romantic for one second and if he believed in regrets this would definitely go on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew Gets Neil Some Flowers (The Tag Reads "Fuck You")

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr about a month ago but I'm just now getting around to posting this on here lol. I haven't fixed anything at all even though it could probably use it but oh well, anyways hope you enjoy.

Neil tapped his pencil against lips as he watched the team in front of him pass the ball. He felt Kevin scribbling quickly beside him, they had been at this all afternoon. They had barely won their game yesterday, having remained tied until the last minute. Kevin had been predictably unsatisfied and immediately set to work, making sure Neil was helping him because of his position as the team’s co-captain. This was the second time they had watched the game and as for how Kevin was still finding new mistakes, he wasn’t sure.

Neil had just finished doodling another fox paw beside his notes when the door into their suite slammed open, revealing a very happy Nicky. Kevin continued watching the video as Nicky kicked the front door shut and plopped himself onto the floor beside Neil, letting out a dreamy sigh. Neil raised an eyebrow in response when he looked over at Nicky but quickly went back to watching the exy game in front of him. Nicky let out another sigh after about a minute of silence, this time louder and more forceful. When nobody acknowledged him he turned towards Neil and poked him in the side.

“Aren’t you going to ask me about the flowers?” Neil turned his body towards Nicky and looked at his hands, just noticing the bright bright red and pinks he was holding. When he looked back at Nicky he had an expectant, though happy, expression on his face.

“Okay Nicky, why do you-”

“Erik sent them! Aren’t they- Wait a minute that was the wrong question, you were supposed to ask who not why.” Neil glanced over at Kevin to see if he knew what the special occasion was that he had apparently missed, but Kevin had paused the game to look at his watch. When he looked back up he shut his computer, grabbed his notebook and pencil from his lap, and quickly stood up to go to his room.

“Where are you going?” Neil was surprised Kevin had stopped the video instead of kicking Neil to make him pay attention to the game.

“I have to go, I have a thing with Thea. You should keep watching the play though, we need to know all of the mistakes for Monday’s practice.” Neil nods his head as Kevin closes the door to the room behind him. Neil looked back at Nicky, confusion clear on both of their faces.

“Don’t you know what day today is?” Neil tries once again to find an answer somewhere in the room, his eyes quickly falling on Andrew who was blowing smoke out the window. Sensing his stare he turned his head to look back at Neil, boredom clear on his face. Andrew offers no help as he raises an eyebrow at him, taking another drag from his cigarette. Neil looks back to Nicky and shrugs.

“Saturday?”

“No- well yes, but that’s not what I mean! It’s February 14th,” When Neil’s face remains blank Nicky keeps going. “Valentine’s Day, Neil! It’s Valentine’s Day! You know what? I’m not sure why I figured you would know this with you living on the run for half your life, and then dating Andrew. At least tell me you know what Valentine’s Day is.” Neil rolls his eyes at Nicky before he responds.

“I do know what Valentine’s day is Nicky, I just didn’t realize it was today.” Nicky looks like he’s about to say something about this but shakes his head and continues on.

“Nevermind, let’s just talk about these amazing flowers from my lover.” Nicky shoves the flowers into Neil’s hands as grabs the note attached to the flowers, and smiles as he reads the note. Neil sniffs the flowers, and subsequently decides he rather likes the smell. “So what do you think of the flowers?” Neil considers the question for a moment before he answers.

“They smell really nice, but they’re a bit too red. Maybe there should be more yellow?” Nicky takes the flowers back from Neil and gently holds them to his chest, letting out a soft gasp as he does so.

“Neil! You’re not supposed to insult them! These are basically my children now, it’s rude to make fun of other people’s children.” Neil’s lips turn up slightly as Nicky keeps going, neither of them notice Andrew putting out his cigarette and leaving the room.

–

By the time Neil gets out of the shower Andrew’s back, sitting on the couch aimlessly clicking through all of the channels. Neil rubs his hair with the towel as he walks by the bean bag chairs and into the bedroom to drop off his dirty clothes in the hamper. Once he drops the clothes into the basket he turns around, stopping short when he sees a bouquet on his bed. Walking over to it he grabs the note lying beside it.

_Fuck You - Andrew._

Neil snorts at the card as he looks back to the flowers on his bed. They’re all yellow. He thinks back to his conversation with Nicky, and of course. He smiles as he picks up the flowers, shaking his head. He puts them to his nose and breathes in the scent, he feels light headed. At first he thinks it’s just because of the rare show of affection from Andrew, but then he _actually can’t breathe_. The flowers.

“A-Andrew!” He falls to his knees and drops the flowers beside him as he struggles to catch his breath. He doesn’t notice Andrew in the room until he’s right in front of him with his hand on his neck. “Al-Allergic,” another gasping breath “to sun-sunflowers.” Andrew’s eyes go wide before he can stop them. He shoots up from his spot beside Neil and runs out of the room. Black spots dance all over his vision as he tries to breath, he sees Andrew with a pen before he falls down completely and faints.

–

Neil wakes up to the smell of antiseptics and a constant beeping noise. A hospital. He darts up and pulls his arms to himself, making sure he isn’t handcuffed to the bed. The monitor starts to beep more rapidly and all Neil can think is _out_. Then somebody is grabbing at his chin and pulling his face to the side, he sees hazel and a breath he didn’t know he was holding is released.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why am I in a hospital?” Andrew releases his chin as he sits back down beside him, his face back to it’s usual uncaring position.  
“Well, you shoved your entire face into a bunch of sunshine without checking it or telling anybody you’re allergic so you stopped breathing. I don’t know how I keep forgetting you’re this stupid.” Neil rolls his eyes, and smiles before he can stop himself.

“So about the flowers-” Andrew’s eyes harden as he turns to look at the door.

“We’re not talking about this right now, I’m going to go get coach.” Neil’s smile dims a bit but he keeps going.

“Andrew, look at me.” He turns his head to look at Neil again. “Thank you, I really liked it even though it was crazy dorky of you to do that for me.” Andrew huffs as he gets up and walks over to Neil, putting his face a breath away.

“You’re at 110, Josten.” Neil puts his face closer to Andrew’s, he stops the moment their noses touch.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Just like all of their kisses it’s rough, and hungry. Neil thinks he could sit in this hospital for years if it meant just sitting here like this with him, his entire body heating up as he puts his hands in Andrew’s hair. They could’ve been sitting there for a minute or a year, his lungs were starting to burn. Andrew tugs on his lip before pulling back completely, Neil takes his hands out of Andrew’s hair and smiles again. He’s lost count of how many times he’s smiled today.

“You know you really take my breath away. By the way where’d you get the EpiPen?” Andrew leans back his face showing just how unimpressed he was with the joke and it’s poor transition.

“Way to kill the mood, idiot.” He waves his fingers as he says _mood_ , like a less expressive version of jazz hands. He responds anyways. “Katelyn’s allergic to peanuts so Aaron had an EpiPen that he carries around for her. Anyways I’m leaving, everybody’s waiting and I’m sure they can’t wait to hound your sorry ass. Though I have a weird suspicion that you’ve already been spending a lot of time with Nicky.” Andrew makes it to the door, with his hand on the handle before Neil responds.

“Okay, Sunshine.”

“150.” Neil watches as Andrew leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Great things about this work: Neil's a dork! Andrew is trying to express feelings that aren't displeasure, annoyance, anger, or general apathy! Nicky is learning not to push (in his own way)!
> 
> Not great things about this work: Not enough girls!! Where are the foxhole girls?? Also Matt?? Neil's BFF didn't even make an appearance!! Honestly though I imagine before Neil gets put in the hospital Dan's with Matt eating a nice lunch, while Renee and Alison are out and about celebrating their gay love for each other. Nonetheless I must work on these issues at a later date.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please message me about these loser!
> 
> Tumblr: Naahczerny


End file.
